


Terribly Beautiful

by Babyru4



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkward Top, Awkwardness, Cliche, Compliments or Flirting, F/F, Interspecies Relationship(s), Maybe - Freeform, Octolings pretty much know nothing, Self-Hatred, Smut, VERY AWKWARD LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyru4/pseuds/Babyru4
Summary: Catherine and Emmaline talk a bit, then jump from a UFO into ink. But that isn't all that happens, of course.





	Terribly Beautiful

Emmaline stood on the edge of the UFO with Catherine. The locked boss kettle behind them as she shot down and threw bombs at the islands below. Catherine sat next to her, watching the ink splat onto the ground. She threw her own bombs a few times, but wasn’t as precise as Emmaline was being.

“God, I’m terrible,” Catherine muttered. Emmaline stopped her shooting for a moment, looking at the octoling next to her.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that my whole life I had been taught that YOU were the big strong bad guy and nothing else. Hell, I didn’t even know what a book or a sandwich was when you showed one to me.”

“Well, you know now.”

“But when we first met I tried to splat you so many times. You locked me in a cage for, what, thirteen days?”

“Fourteen.”

“Right. Was never good at counting. Anyways, the octarians and octolings are so terrible to the inklings that I can’t help but feel bad now…”

Emmaline laughed, smiling at her octoling friend. “The only terrible you are is terribly beautiful, Cathy.”

Catherine blushed, looking away. Emmaline always did this. She complimented her constantly, making her turn redder than her hair. When Liam was around, and not trying to kill Catherine, he’d make fun of them for it. 

“So, uh… Why are you called agent 3.5 and not agent 4?” Catherine asked the inkling, trying to change the subject.

“Well, when I first joined, I was pretty much an accessory to my brother, who you know is Agent 3. He’d mostly do the missions on his own, but occasionally take me along. I soon did missions on my own, but there was already an agent 4, so I just stayed as agent 3.5, y’know?”

“Makes sense, I guess.”

A silent tension filled the small area again. Silent except for the muffled noises from the kettle, the distant splatting of ink landing on the ground, and Emmaline’s bombs and shoots of ink.

“Did you have a name before Catherine?”  
“What?”

“Didn’t we give you the name Catherine? What did people call you that before we took you in?”

“Oh, we didn’t really have names. We had labels.”  
“What was your label?”

“Octoling Number 4567283.”

Emmaline stopped shooting. “How did you remember that?”

“It’s one of the only things we’ve ever been taught. Other than how to speak and fight, that’s it.”

“Huh. Odd. Well, I think the areas are covered, wanna jump with me?”

“We have nothing else to do, really.”

Emmaline laughed. Catherine smiled as she threw a couple of bombs just to be safe.

“Ready?” Emmaline asked, holding Catherine’s hand.

“Ready.”

They jumped off of the UFO, Emmaline turning into her squid form and Catherine turning into her octopus form. They landed in puddles of ink on world 5, gracefully dipping in instead of making a big splash. Catherine turned back into an octoling, laughing as she ran her hands down her hair. 

Emmaline jumped and swam around Catherine’s puddle. The purple puddle was rather small compared to the mint green ink all around it. She ran around her puddle with Emmaline, who was still in her squid form. 

Emmaline came out of squid form as Catherine phased in and out of octopus form. She settled onto her octoling form and hugged Emmaline, careful not to pull each other into the wrong color ink. 

“You come up with the funnest ideas, Emmaline!”

“It wouldn’t be fun without you, Cathy…”

There she went again. Catherine flushed and laughed nervously, but didn’t pull away from the embrace. Soon enough, Emmaline slipped on her own ink and pulled Catherine down with her. They both laughed as Catherine tried to get up. Emmaline stopped laughing and flushed, realizing the pose they were in. 

Catherine was on her hands and knees, pinning down Emmaline. She noticed the pose and her face flushed. Emmaline laughed awkwardly. She would have just turned into a squid and swam away, but she was so nervous that the thought hadn’t even came to mind. Though, she would be lying if she said that she didn’t like it one bit.

Catherine awkwardly got up, laughing as she shook the ink off her. Emmaline got up too, rubbing her arm. They both nervously laughed, sneaking glances at each other.

“Sooo…” Emmaline put her hands behind her back and leaned back and forth.

“Yeahhh…” Catherine rubbed the back of her neck, smiling awkwardly. 

“That was… uhm…” Emmaline laughed again. She moved her hands into various gestures, unsure of what to do with them.

“Ah, yes, yeah.” Catherine laughed, awkwardly. 

“So… You… wanna go get some food at the café?”

“No. No, I’m not really hungry.”

“Hm.”

Silence. Tension was thick between the two as they looked away from each other awkwardly.  

“Ah, fuck it,” Catherine muttered. Emmaline was confused for about two seconds before Catherine pinned her to the ground and started kissing her passionately.

“ _ mmph--  _ Wait! Catherine, what are you doing?” Emmaline asked, blushing furiously and pushing Catherine away from her a bit.

“I thought you  _ liked  _ me like this. Do you not wanna continue or…?”

“No, I..,” Emmaline whispered. Her face went from embarrassment to flirtation rather quickly. “Continue.  _ Please. _ ”

“Yes, ma’am,” Catherine teased before kissing Emmaline again. Emmaline ran her hand up Catherine’s back, biting back moans as the octoling moved down and started nipping and sucking at her neck.

“ _ I love you _ ,” Catherine chuckled, smirking before she continued sucking on Emmaline’s neck.

“I love-  _ ah!  _ Love you too..,” Emmaline moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I might update it with a smut scene??? idk maybe lol


End file.
